


After Work

by HereInTheLaterNow



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Office Sex, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, higgins has a last name lol, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereInTheLaterNow/pseuds/HereInTheLaterNow
Summary: Higgins/Male Builder. Modern AU! This is just a short little thing that I wanted to write because of Discord.
Relationships: Male Builder/Higgins (My Time At Portia)
Kudos: 11





	After Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Risuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risuu/gifts).



> My first full m/m work! I'm not really a fan of it but I'm not averse to it either.

Julian was a receptionist when he first started working for Higgins Carpenter. He spent tedious shifts mostly shopping online and reading erotica with the radio lowly playing the same eight songs throughout the day. He took calls and managed appointments and never saw his higher-ups and he was perfectly fine with that. But then one day Mr. Carpenter's secretary stormed through the waiting area screaming profanities and Mr. Carpenter burst through the doors, thrust his pointer finger at Julian and 'promoted him'. 

Now he had a bit more work to intersperse in his erotica. He scheduled meetings and answered emails and such but it was hardly ever difficult, he wondered what made the last secretary storm off. His eyes combed through a particularly spicy paragraph. 

"I see you need some more work, huh?" 

Julian gripped the edge of his desk and swiveled around to see his boss with a small smirk on his face. His finger reached out and tapped the computer monitor.

"Come see me after your shift."

Ah, that might be why the previous secretary quit. 

Nevertheless, Julian responded with a "Yes, Sir" and quickly made work for himself to do until his shift was over. He was always there until late, only a few stragglers remained in the building at that time. He liked to watch the sunset below the skyline before he packed up, he took one fleeting glance and stepped into Mr. Carpenter's office.

He started from the ground up, he was born a poor boy and he did his best to never forget that, the pay and benefits there were amazing and the job was highly competitive because of it. He wasn't anything less than polite to Julian, if not a bit cocky. 

He was leaning on his desk when Julian walked in. His eyes lit up when he saw Julian step in. 

"Mr. Ca-"

"Higgins. God. I still got a few more years left. I got a job for you since you have so much time on your hands."

"I'm sorry."

"No need. It's my fault, really, you must get bored," he reached behind his desk and pulled out a folder. "That's for tomorrow."

"Well, thank you, goodnight."

Higgins lifted his arm to wave Julian goodbye. He let out a sigh. "Oh, Julian."

Julian felt his heart leap at the sound of his name. "Hm? Are you okay?"

"I could be better I suppose," Higgins stood up, walked over to a cabinet, and pulled out a glass. "Want something to drink?"

Julian raised a hand. "No, thank you."

"Want to talk? I'm sure work has a lot of frustrations with it." He filled the glass up halfway with an amber liquid. 

"No, no I'm grateful." Julian walked to a chair in front of his desk and sat down. 

"You've got an interesting taste in literature," Higgins hummed into his glass. Julian went wide-eyed, he turned away. "Ah, don't be shy, it must be so thrilling reading something so...NSFW...at your job."

"Uh," Julian watched him lick the liquor off his lips. 

"You think I'm good at my job?"

"Yes, I do, you're a great boss."

"And you trust me, right?"

"Fully," Julian finally let his eyes meet Higgins'.

"And if asked you to jump?"

"I'd say 'how high?'."

"And if I wanted to try something?" His hand gently touched Julian's shoulder. 

"I'd be fully on board with it."

"Completely?"

"Wholly yours."

Higgins let his hand cup the secretary's face and then he abruptly stood and returned to his seat. 

"Come sit."

"On your lap?"

"Do you not want to?"

"I do," Julian said and he truly meant it. It was like that chapter in his book where the CEO asked the secretary to sit on his lap, he recalled that she was a bit shy about it, but Julian...he had no reserve. He wondered if this was how the previous secretary from before quit. Had a relationship gone wrong? He didn't care. 

Higgins led him by the hips onto his lap. Julian was a small man, barely taller than Higgins himself, and yet he felt so tiny compared to him. 

Higgins raised the glass back to his lips. "Well, go on. If I'm satisfied I might give you a bonus."

Oh, that was so fucked up, but there Julian was, rocking his hips against his thigh. Higgins' pants were soft and offered little friction and yet he still worked like he was going to get fired. 

Higgins placed the glass down and gently kissed his neck. Julian hummed in response. 

"Oh yeah?" Higgins laughed. "I like you."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Oh fuck, I like that," he pulled Julian closer, working his hips into a rhythm. 

Julian didn't much know what would happen after that. He didn't try to worry his mind too much, not that he could with the feeling of his cock rutting against his boss' thigh. When he was finished riding his high he fell off Higgins' lap and slumped into a puddle. Higgins stood up, his glass in hand once more. 

"Come in tomorrow after work. I got an assignment for you."


End file.
